Adventures in a New World
by Makuson58
Summary: This is my third fanfiction story, and its based off one of my favorite games. Hope you like it, and be sure to review.
1. Beginning of a New Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Terraria, this story is made for me and my friends amusement.

In this world, when children turn the age of thirteen, they are sent out on their own to journey. Every parent teaches their kids about the evils of the world, but these four, didn't. The parents didn't think they'd want to journey, therefore never taught them. Four boys just turned the age of thirteen and are on their way to the journey.  
>Makuson, Matt, Jet, and Boots. Matt is the oldest of the group, turning thirteen only days earlier then the others. Jet is the youngest, his birthday was the day they left on their journey. Boots and Makuson are brothers, and out of the two, Boots is oldest. These four decided to leave at Six-o-clock am this morning, right now it is noon, and they just decided to make camp. The four have swords, pickaxes, axes, backpacks and the clothing that they wear. Matt had a white shirt, white pants, a black under shirt, and short brown hair. Boots had black jeans, a red shirt, and a black undershirt, with long brown hair. Makuson had black jeans, a green shirt, and a black undershirt, he also had long brown hair like his brother. Jet, the youngest of the group, had a black shirt, black jeans, a black undershirt, and short black hair. The four decided to start building a house to live in, but little did they know, evils would come at the beginning of night. The evils live in this world, but most of them only come out at night, in the world of Terraria.<p>

"How long is that gonna take?" Jet asked.

"Just... A bit... Longer," Matt replied. He was chopping a tree down to get wood for a house.

"Well hurry up," Jet said.

"You... could help... us you know," Makuson said. He was also chopping a tree, not to far away from where Matt was.

"Im back," Boots said. The four looked over to Boots and saw him carrying a bucket filled with water.

"Great, now we have water!" Makuson said. All of the sudden, the three heard a loud noise.

"Timber!" Matt yelled. The other three then ran away, as the tree fell on the ground. Matt picked up the pieces, and put them in his backpack.

"How can you fit all of that in your backpack...?" Makuson asked.

"Our parents each gave us backpacks, right?" Matt asked.

"Yea..." The three responded, confused as to what Matt was getting at.

"Each backpack our parents gave us had special abilities, each backpack can hold much more then a normal bag," Matt said.

"Really?" Jet asked. He then put his bag on the floor and dove into it, but instead of going inside, he hit his head on the ground below.

"Only items," Matt said pulling out a block of wood. He then put it back and walked towards the others, they were all about the same height.

"So, should we get started in the house?" Makuson asked. The other three nodded and Matt began to pull out wood. After all of the wood was out, they stared at eachother for about five minutes.

"Either of you know how to build a house?" Matt asked. The other three fell down annoyed.

"So none of us know?" Boots asked. Jet then pulled a piece of wood out of the bag and threw it on the ground with anger. The block stood still and formed a perfect square.

"What the..." Matt said.

"I have an idea," Makuson said. He then pulled out all of the wood from the bag, and began to lug it to the block, two at a time. When he reached the perfectly formed block, he threw two others on it. They all stood still, now forming a perfect rectangle.

"Well thats... Wierd..." Boots said.

"Doesn't matter, atleast now we know how to BUILD a house," Matt said. All four began to lug wood to the pile, piece after piece, they had all the walls up and were now looking at the cieling. Boots threw a piece at the side of one of the walls and it stuck there floating in the air. The other three stood there staring at the floating piece of wood. Boots began to throw more and more until the roof was shut.

"There," Boots said.

"Uh..." Matt said.

"You don't think it will fall on us, do you?" Makuson asked. Jet then stared at the cieling closely, and began to smirk.

"Guys... do you know what we just did?" Jet asked

"Made a house?" Matt asked.

"WE DEFIED GRAVITY! WERE LEGENDS, WE BROKE THE LAWS OF PHYSICS!" Jet screamed. The other four stared at the cieling for a while, and finally decided it wouldn't fall.  
>Matt then placed down a table and began to put wood on it.<p>

"Whats that?" Jet asked.

"Crafting table," Matt replied.

"How did you make that?" Makuson asked.

"Easy, my parents taught me how to craft," Matt answered.

"So what are you making now?" Makuson asked.

"A door," Matt replied. He then got up, broke the three wood in the way, and placed a door. Then he went back to the crafting table, got up, and placed down a table and a chair.

"Cool," Boots said. The three then heard a sound at the door, all four stood their staring in shock. Boots then pulled out his sword and walked towards the door. When he made it, he slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. There, sitting and doing nothing, was a big green blob. All four stared at it until it leaped at boots and stuck onto his head.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Boots yelled. Matt and Makuson then pulled out swords and rushed towards the slime. Both of them swung and shut their eyes, afraid to look. When they finally opened their eyes, they saw Boots standing their, covered in gel. Makuson stared as Matt took the gel. Jet completely broke down into laughter.

"Eww, what is that stuff," Boots asked staring at Matt.

"This Boots, is our light source." Matt explained.

"What was that thing?" Makuson asked.

"Who knows," Matt replied. He then stood up and pulled out torches, he began to place them on the walls, one by one.

"Won't the walls burn!" Jet asked. Matt then stared at the cieling, looked back to Jet, and simply smirked.

"I doubt that," Matt said. When he finished, he placed the remaining materials in his bag and placed it on the table.

"Ok guys, what do you have?" Matt asked. All three of them placed their bags on the table and began to search.

"Well, I picked up some mushrooms, and some stone." Makuson replied.

"I have some seeds and a blowpipe," Jet answered.

"And I have a bucket filled with water, and some copper ore." Boots replied.

"Great, we're getting better at this fast," Matt said. He then took the others things and placed them into his own bag.

"Hey, thats ours!" The three yelled. Matt then looked at them quizically.

"Relax, i'll just hold our stuff," Matt said. After a while of sitting and talking about what happened when boots got water, they decided to see if it was night. Makuson walked up to the door and opened it, he looked up towards the sky and noticed the moon straight above him.

"Yep, its ni-" Before Makuson could finish, a giant floating eye shoved him into the house. Makuson fell on the floor in complete shock. Matt quickly got up and shut the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING!" Makuson asked.

"WHO THE HELL KNOWS, JUST DON'T GO OUT THERE!" Matt yelled still holding the door shut.

"Well, this is turning out to be a fun adventure," Jet said.

"We're gonna kick some zombie ass!" Boots yelled.

"Was that even a zombie?" Makuson asked.

"I have no idea," Matt said.


	2. The Horrors of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead 1 or 2, it was only used as a reference for this chapter.

"So, whats the plan?" Makuson asked.

"We run out, and kill that damned eye. Who knows, maybe it'll drop something rare!" Matt said.

"Everyone ready?" Boots asked holding onto the doorknob.

"More then i'll ever be..." Jet said.

"Three... Two... ONE!" Boots screamed. He then opened the door and the four rushed out with full speed. Makuson looked around confused as to where it went, while the other three swung their swords up in the air randomly closing their eyes.

"YEA! TAKE THAT YOU ZOMBIE SCUM!" Jet yelled.

"WE HAVE THE LAWS OF PHYSICS ON OUR SIDES!" Boots yelled.

"ARE WE HITTING THEM?" Matt asked.

"Oh yea, you killed so many." Makuson replied sarcastically. The three opened their eyes to look around, and found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Their gone?" Matt asked.

"Or maybe they were NEVER THERE!" Boots yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Jet yelled pointing towards the left. The other three looked and all screamed. What they saw were six eyes floating above them. When the four began to ran,  
>the eyes quickly chased after.<p>

"THERE GAINING!" Jet yelled.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING, WERE ALMOST BACK HOME!" Matt yelled.

"Didn't we only take like, five steps outside?" Boots asked.

"DON'T QUESTION THE WORK OF LULZ!" Makuson yelled. One of the eyes then knocked Jet to the floor.

"OH CRAP!" Jet yelled. He then pulled out his sword and stabbed one of the eyes in the eye.

"Guys, I know how to beat them!" Jet yelled. The other three then looked at the eye with the sword in its eye, and it suddenly Exploded. Copper coins and a lense fell out from its body.

"See? Rare stuff!" Matt yelled. He then picked up the coins and lense, and pulled out his sword. Boots and Makuson suddenly pulled out their swords and they all charged at the eyes screaming.

"FOR SPARTA!" Makuson yelled.

"No, FOR CAKE TOWN!" Boots yelled. They all jumped up high and stabbed three of the eyes in the pupils, leaving only two more. All three eyes exploded, leaving three lenses, and a lot of copper coins. Matt quickly scooped up the items and placed them in his bag. The other eyes saw them, and looked scared. They suddenly flew away.

"WIMPS!" The four yelled in unison. Matt then opened his bag and pulled out the four lenses.

"Guys, I can make something with these..." Matt said.

"The four then turned to walk towards the house, but when they turned, they noticed four other people standing infront of them.

"Other people!" Makuson, Matt, and Jet yelled in unison. Boots then began to walk backwards afraid of something.

"Whats wrong Boots, we found help!" Makuson said. Boots then stared at Makuson.

"This isn't right, I PLAY LEFT 4 DEAD GOD DAMNIT! THEIR ZOMBIES!" Boots yelled. The other three gasped and stared at the zombies infront of them. They began to run towards the four. The four pulled out their swords and charged at the zombies.

"FOR CAKETOWN!" Boots, Makuson, and Jet yelled.

"No, FOR NARNIA!" Matt yelled. He then sped off faster then anyone else and stabbed one of the zombies in the eye. He pulled his sword out which was now covered in blood and swiped one of the zombie's heads off. The head stuck to the sword, and Matt swung it at the other two, knocking them both down. One got up quickly and lunged at Matt,  
>but suddenly, a Sword swiped off his head. This sword belonged to none other then Makuson. He stabbed the other zombie that was sitting on the floor, and they were all dead. Matt then noticed they had dropped money and strange pieces of Metal. He picked all of the items up and gasped.<p>

"These are shackles!" Matt yelled. He then handed one each to the other three and began to put his on. The other three followed.

"What do these do?" Jet asked.

"Well, if i'm correct, its like armor. We wont be as easy to kill now!" Matt yelled. The other three gasped as they saw a peek inside Matt's bag. What they saw, was hundreds of copper coins stacked up.

"WE'RE RICH!" Jet screamed.

"We get paid for kicking zombie ass?" Boots asked.

"This is AMAZING!" Makuson screamed. The four then turned to go towards the home, when they finally made it, they walked in and shut the door behind them. They then noticed a human figure standing infront of them.

"ANOTHER ZOMBIE!" Makuson screamed. He lunged towards and prepared to strike the "Zombie".

"No wait, im the gui-" Before he could finish, his head was cut clean off by Makuson's sword.

"Take that ZOMBIE, YOU WONT GET MY BLOOD!" Makuson yelled. He then threw the zombie corpse outside and looked at Matt.

"What did he drop?" Makuson asked. Matt stared at Makuson in complete shock.

"MAKUSON YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS A HUMAN!" Matt screamed.

"HA, I DOUBT THAT! That was obviously a zombie." Makuson said. Matt glared at Makuson while Boots and Jet looked towards the floor. Matt and Makuson saw what they were staring at, and they all gasped. They saw another slime. Makuson quickly lunged foward and smashed it with his sword. It splattered all over his face. He picked up the gel and handed it to Matt.

"Make some more light," Makuson said. Matt did as told, and made more torches. He handed them out, so everyone had light with them. After he was done, he sighed, and fell to the floor.

"MATT!" The three yelled.

"Are you ok?" Makuson asked. Matt lifted up one of his arms and pointed at a place, there was a giant bite mark.

"One of the zombies bit you!" Jet yelled.

"I'll turn into a zombie, this isn't good!" Matt yelled. Makuson seemed calm, he simply looked in his bag and pulled out a bottle filled with a red liquid.

"Don't worry, drink this and youll be fine!" Makuson said. He then handed him the bottle, and Matt drank it. Soon enough, the bite mark completely dissapeared.

"Wow!" Matt, Boots, and Jet said, astonished at how quickly it healed.

"Where did you get that?" Matt asked.

"Oh, while we were heading home, I saw a big pot, so I hit it with my sword, and it broke. A few torches came out, along with two of those potions. If any of us get bit,  
>we have some protection." Makuson explained.<p>

"Good to know," Boots said.

"Hey look!" Jet exclaimed. He was looking outside with the door wide open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! SHUT THE DOOR!" Makuson yelled. Jet simply looked towards the others and shook his head.

"Dont worry, its day!" Jet yelled. The others sighed in relief that the night was over.

"Well, if that'll happen every night, we'll need a lot more potions, and eventually, WE'LL BE RICH!" Jet yelled. The others cheered as the day began to get brighter by the second.


	3. Mining

Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones, nor the famous Boulder Chase. A lot of random disclaimers, right?

Matt just finished crafting a few things on the crafting table, and then handed out weapons to the others. Makuson got a bow with a few arrows, Boots got a Copper Broadsword, and Jet got a blowpipe with many seeds.

"So, should we try to get supplies?" Boots asked.

"Yea, we can make better weapons!" Matt yelled.

"When should we go?" Jet asked.

"Now!" Makuson yelled running outside. The four traveled not to far when they noticed a dark cave. Makuson and Matt pulled out some torches and walked in. All around them was dirt stone and clay. Until Boots spotted something, he ran over and opened a chest.

"Guys, look at this..." Boots said. He took a few items out and placed them near the chest, he then took the chest and placed it in his bag. Matt quickly ran over and grabbed something that he spotted. It was a spear.

"I'll use this as a weapon!" Matt yelled.

"Cool, we have nine potions, a grenade, and a few arrows." Boots explained. Jet quickly ran over and took the grenades, Boots placed the potions in his bag, and Makuson placed the arrows in his.

"Jet, be careful with that grenade..." Matt said.

"Dont worry, I got it" Jet said. He then placed it in his jeans' pocket. The four kept moving until they spotted a cluster of shiny brown stone. They walked closer to it, and found out that it was all copper ore.

"This is where I got my copper!" Boots yelled. The four brought out their pickaxes and began to mine the copper ore. After a few minutes, only one piece remained. Jet quickly ran up and began to mine it. After a while, it popped out, and he placed it in his bag. Soon after, Jet noticed he had found a cave behind the copper. He mined the two stone blocking their entrence into it ,and the four walked into the cave.

"Guys, look!" Jet yelled. He pointed towards a cluster of several giant pots.

"Those are like the pots I broke a while ago!" Makuson said. The four walked up to them, and began to break them one by one. After a while, all of the pots were broken,  
>and the four collected the drops. Many arrows, several potions, four green potions, and a few silver coins. Matt examined the green potions and smirked.<p>

"Guys, these are called Swiftness Potions!" Matt yelled holding out the four bottles with green liquid.

"What do those do?" Jet asked.

"If we drink them, we can go two times our top speed!" Mat yelled.

"Awesome, its good to have if were in a hurry," Boots said. The four then saw a button on the floor, they wondered what it was, until Jet walked a foot towards it.

"DONT STEP ON THAT! WE DONT KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN!" Matt screamed. Jet ignored him and slowly placed one foot on the button. The four looked worried and waited for something to happen.

"SEE? Its perfectly sa-" Before Jet could finish, they all heard a loud noise. Jet looked straight up and noticed a giant boulder falling towards him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jet screamed. He then ran far passed the others.

"What is it?" Boots asked. He then walked over and looked where Jet did, and saw it.

"What Boots?" Makuson asked.

"JUST RUN!" Boots screamed. The three caught up to Jet and they were running as fast as they could out of the cave. Matt then thought of something and started to search his bag, while still running. He brought out the four Swiftness Potions and handed one to each of them.

"ITS GAINING! QUICKLY, DRINK THEM!" Matt yelled. The four all gulped down the green liquid, and began to run top speed out of the cave. They lost the boulder completely,  
>and made it home. Even with the Swiftness Potion, all four of them were panting heavily.<p>

"That...was a... close... one..." Makuson said panting.

"That was... AMAZING!" Boots yelled.

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Jet yelled just as loud.

"WE HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN!" Boots yelled.

"That wasn't the least bit of fun, we all almost died." Matt scolded.

"But didn't you feel the RUSH?" Jet asked.

"IT WAS AMAZING!" Boots yelled. The four then headed into their house.

"So, where do we store our stuff..." Matt said. Boots then smirked and reached into his chest. After a bit of looking, he pulled out a large chest.

"We can use this!" Boots said placing the chest on the ground. Matt opened it and placed all the things he didn't need with him in the chest. Boots also did this, and Makuson and Jet did after.

"Ok, we have weapons..." Makuson said.

"Now we need armor." Matt finished. He then pulled out all of the copper ore, and grabbed the others ore. He went to the crafting table, and made a furnace. Then he cooked all of the copper ore, and placed down an anvil.

"Don't we need iron for that?" Boots asked.

"My parents gave me one for the trip!" Matt said. He then began to smelt armor. After a long time of waiting, he handed out Copper Pants to each of them. They placed them on over their clothes, and began to walk around in them.

"These are great," Jet said.

"Yea," Makuson added.

"These will provide a lot of defense for us!" Matt said.

"It'll be easier to kick some zombie ass now," Boots finished. Jet then walked towards the door, opened it, and looked towards the sky.

"Yup, its night guys" Jet said. A human figure then walked up to Jet.

"JET! ITS A ZOMBIE!" Makuson yelled. The human figure walked in the house, and looked at Makuson.

"How are you alive?" Matt asked.

"Makuson killed you..." Boots added.

"This zombie is back?" Makuson asked. The man suddenly tackled Makuson and the two began a fist fight. Boots, Matt, and Jet simply watched. After a while, the guide had his foot on Makuson.

"Ass..." Makuson said. The person walked towards Matt and began to explain.

"Im the guide of terraria, my name is Kenny," The guide explained.

"Cool!" Jet said.

"I can help you figure out how to craft some items also," Kenny explained.

"Well how are you alive? Didn't Makuson slice your head off?" Boots asked. The guide then looked to Boots and simply smirked.

"Im immortal!" Kenny said.

"Explains why I couldn't win that little 'Fist Fight'" Makuson said after he got up. The four then began to chat with the guide for a while, until Jet had an idea.

"Guys, when it becomes day, we should go passed that cave, and just adventure around a bit!" Jet said.

"Sounds good," Matt said.

"Sure," Boots added.

"Sounds fun, as long as the "Zombie" doesn't come with us." Makuson said.

"I would if I could, but I can't," Kenny said.

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"Its my duty to guard any newbies in this world, but I'm not allowed to go out of the house, atleast not that far from it." The guide explained.

"Oh," Matt said. The four then got ready, and Boots opened the door and looked towards the sky.

"Its day!" Boots yelled. The four then head off to their next Adventure in the world of Terraria.


End file.
